Together and Sane
by Julziexx3
Summary: Freddie shows up at Sam's house after Carly moves to Italy. How iGoodbye should have ended.


**If you're just as upset about the finale as I am you'll need this.**

* * *

She tried to stop her heart from beating so fast, so rhythmically. She willed her fingers to stop tapping along to every beat. She tried to pause the montage of memories playing in her head.

Sam knew she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

She picked up her phone every now and again, her shaky fingers attempting to type out his number. She rarely succeeded past the first ring of the call. Sam didn't want Freddie to hear her sobs, even though she was sure he was in the exact same condition.

A knock on the door tore her out of her thoughts. Her eyes rose to stare it down, hoping that whoever was on the other end would knock one more time then sigh and give up. Her mom had been gone for days and Sam was the only one home. She couldn't bare to talk to anyone right now without bursting into tears. She heard the knock for a third time and sighed, lifting herself off the mound of tear filled tissues she had created. A shaky hand reached for the knob and turned it slowly. She was sure whoever was on the other side could hear her heart beating loud and clear.

It dawned on her then. A tidal wave had unleashed and he was standing on her porch.

_"Freddie?"_

His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red. He looked at her with such uncertainly that everything crashed over her at once. Maybe this wasn't the end. She was no longer alone.

"I...I just wanted to come here. To see how you feel?" It was unbelievably hard for Freddie to form a sentence without bursting into tears. He could hardly look at her reaction as he stood on her front porch, the wind sending shivers down his spine.

She took a deep breath before answering. Her head searched for a witty response, but instead she just told him...the truth. "Alone."

He cracked at that one simple word, launching himself into Sam's arms. She tightened her arms around him and let her eyes meet his. "Freddie?" She mumbled, burying her head into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"You don't think I'm going to be lost forever? I mean...I don't know." Sam had a hard time processing her thoughts, which were running a mile a minute in her head. "I don't know if I'll ever really find myself. Or anyone..." She paused for a second to hold her tongue to the back of her mouth, willing herself not to cry. "Shit, Freddie. I'm really gonna miss her."

He didn't offer any advice. He felt the exact same way, they were both lost. Carly had been the stitching that kept them all together. Together and Sane. Was there really anything they could do to replace that? "We still have each other."

If this was a movie, their lips would have crashed together at this very moment. In a few seconds he would be carrying her to the bedroom, a grin on her face as if neither of them had a care in the world.

But it wasn't that easy.

"I guess so, Fredward."

"I have to...I have to tell you something." Freddie murmured for no apparent reason, but he knew now that he couldn't stop talking. He had Sams attention and his words were spilling out. He was no longer capable of doing anything about it. "She kissed me...Carly kissed me."

Sams face remained still as she looked up at him with huge blue eyes. "But...it didn't mean anything." He rushed out, rummaging a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Because...I-I don't love Carly." Freddie paused to lock his eyes with hers and take a deep breath, exhaling the words he had been waiting to say to her again. The words he had been too native to realize he had always felt. He'd felt this way from the first day. From that very first day they were introduced in the school auditorium. To right now, as they stood in the foyer of Sam's tiny house, staring into each others bloodshot eyes and blotchy faces. The feeling never left him. It probably never would.

"I...I love you."

Sam attempted to respond. A wash of emotions came over her way too fast and before she knew it she was gripping him as hard as she could. The sound of sniffling and silent sobs filled the room as each of them reminisced on every memory. Every single moment, every fight. The time Freddie and Sam were forced to share the same locker or when Sam and Carly almost ended their friendship over a stupid guy. Every single webcast they worked their butts off to perfect, no matter how many obstacles got in the way.

This may have been the end of something wonderful, but it was only the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Sam pulled out of the hug to give Freddie a shy smile. "I love you too, you fucking nub."

Freddie exhaled a breath he hardly knew he was holding in, returning Sam's shaky smile and letting his lips crash against hers. He grinned through the kiss, knowing that the old saying was true.

_ There's no chance unless you take one._


End file.
